


The Rage of Darkness

by AriGreene



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deal With It, F/F, F/M, Multi, slight language, some shmexies, to be completely honest no one wants to hear about elf kinks but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriGreene/pseuds/AriGreene
Summary: Rowyn's POV@Guilded Trust gang this is for you guysBasically I dont wanna spoil





	1. Error Code 404: Fucks Not Found

“Oooh, I need one of these…” I whispered to myself, peering into the dingy storefront of Michel’s Bard Shoppe. There was a beautiful ukulele sitting in the dusty shop window, details carved so meticulously it made my heart weep with joy. I hadn’t seen one of this craftsmanship, let alone played one since I graduated and I wondered how the hell the old bastard half-elf got it into Libidio. I needed to have it, but I spent my last copper piece on a charm, so naturally I decided to steal it. I ran into to the store and quickly grabbed the priceless instrument. Luckily Michel didn’t see me, but I still ran as fast as I could away from the old shop. I thought I got away too until I felt a familiar tug on my cloak.

“Got you again, eh Rowyn?” The dragonborn ranger pulled me up to her eye level. “Oh come on Thajvi!” I whined, dangling in her grasp. “I was just...um... exercising!” She didn’t buy it. “Right,” she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Exercising, with a priceless ukulele, in the middle of Zima, the coldest month of the year.” “Okay, yeah, you got me.” I scrunched up my little body and wiggled around till I got tired. “Taj, if you would like to stop laughing and put me down, I would sincerely appreciate it.” Thajvi laughed some more. “Sorry Wynnie, I can’t do that.” She said sweetly. I huffed and crossed my arms. “Now why is that you oversized lizard?” I shouted, kicking my tiny legs in vain. “I’m taking you with me” She replied, carefully tucking me into her satchel. “Where, ‘prison’?”I sassily inquired, obviously using air quotes. “Caroway, actually.” Thajvi broke into a run, trying to get to her escort ship as fast as she could. “Caroway!!” I screeched in terror. “I can’t go to Caroway!”

Tucked in Thajvi’s satchel, I grumbled as her ship made its way to our destination, Caroway. There are many reasons I don’t like that damned city. The City of Many they call it. Many is right. A city of a million people and very few are actually decent fucking people, besides the whole place is under the hawk-eyed watch of the Vieleute Council. That Council is pretty much the reason I live and work in Libidio, the City of Crime. But anyways, there I was, stuffed in a bag like a pet. We landed on one of the few landing pads in the city and Thajvi rushed to an alley. Then she finally let me out of that satchel and I got a breath of the not-so-fresh Caroway air. “You have five minutes to explain why you brought me here before I beat the ever living shit out of you.” I seethed, clenching my fists. “Great.” Taj retorted, leaning down into my face. “Because the tavern is two minutes away. Come on Wynnie!” She grabbed my hand and we raced down the bustling street, passing by vendors and merchants with lots of shiny things and Taj would not let me stop to get any. Probably ‘cuz my coin purse was very, very, very empty. 

Eventually we made it to the Goblin Head Tavern which, may I say, had a legitimate decaying goblin head pinned to the wall. I leaned over to Thajvi. “Not only is that super disturbing, it’s really fucking offensive.” I whispered, a look of disgust on my face. “Remind me why we’re here again?” “Table to the left back corner.” Taj vaguely gestured to the left. There, in a booth, sat two creatures looking very out of place. There was an elf boy in a brown vest-suit and a tiefling girl in a ridiculous outfit with a cloak on the left shoulder. “You have got to be kidding me.” I grumbled. “Nope.” Thajvi sighed. “Those two dorks are from this guild in a place called Neverwinter. They contacted me with a list of names and a warning.” “Well isn’t that great.” I said sarcastically. “Lemme guess, I’m on that list?” “Oof.” She laughed. “You got me.” 

We eventually wandered over to the booth where the two dork-asses were. Taj introduced herself. “Rigel, Styx?” She inquired. “I am Thajvi, the ranger you contacted.”  
“It is nice to meet you.” the tiefling girl, presumably Styx, replied. She then elbowed the boy, “Come on Rigel, stop playing dumb, I know you can sense them.” She whispered then looked up at us. “My apologies, anyway I’m Princess Styx the River Druid, daughter of Queen Azrael Nija-Sekhmet the Sorceress and this is my brother Prince Rigel the Blind Cleric-Monk.” “Wait,” I said, bewildered, “You guys are the legendary Azrael’s kids? I thought they died years ago.” Rigel held up two fingers and mouthed, ‘Try number two.’ There was a deathly silence till Rigel broke the ice. “So who is the small goblin girl?” He said. I froze. “I’m, uh, I’m Rowyn the, um, Brad,” I said. “The brad?” Styx commented. “I meant bard!” I blurted, instantly covering my mouth. “ I like the small one.” Rigel giggled. “She is quite funny.”  
“Enough banter.” Taj insisted. “We have business to get to, and it sounded quite urgent.” “Oh, of course.” Styx piped. “My mother sensed a dark energy from Vieleute and she sent us to investigate. She also gave us a list of names, names of people who would make the “ideal team” for this type of job.” “And how many names are there?” I inquired. “Seven, including Styx and I.” Rigel answered. “So,” Thajvi began, “Where do we start?” “Well,” Styx replied, “Do you know where we can find a ‘Moriggan Strakheid’?” 

“Actually I do.”


	2. The Endless Darkness of the Ocean is Ridiculously Tempting Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Gilded Trust crew
> 
> Warning: Sarcasm
> 
> Thajvi's POV

“Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me!” Rowyn howled, shaking the small cart that held herself and two other passengers. I was holding the reigns, a single ranger, driving a tiny produce cart with two beings of royalty and an angry goblin who likes to steal stuff. Rowyn continued to screech. “Why are we going to Meilkior of all places, IN THE MIDDLE OF ZIMA, BLIZZARD SEASON IN THE FAR NORTH!” “Rowyn I swear to Mask,” I retorted,”We are almost to Meilkior and if you make one more noise I will shoot you.” Rowyn slinked to the back of the cart, not quite defeated, but at least she wasn’t arguing anymore. 

We made it to Meilkior with minor complaints but, Rowyn decided to act like a child and sulk. Rigel seemed to think she was funny. It was nauseating. Styx was about as impressed as I was, rolling her eyes at her brother, “I wish you would be more mature, brother.” She said with a stern tone. “She is a frivolous fool.” I stopped the cart and turned around. “You realize we are going to be a team, right?” I questioned. “You might as well be polite to her or she might just turn on you.” Styx shut her mouth and turned to her brother with pleading eyes. “I mean she has a point you know.” He laughed. “Let's go,” I ordered, leaping down from the cart. “He’ll be nearby.”

I led them into the mountain city, and believe it or not, we were at another offensively named tavern. This time it was towards me. The rusted, weathered sign bore the scrawled words ‘The Make-Believe Dragon’ with etched artwork of a dragonborn ornately scrawled. “This is the place,” I said, sullenly gesturing at the building. “Morrigan frequents this place, practically lives here.” “So he’s a drunkard,” Styx interjected. “I was under the impression he was a hero.” “Emphasis on was, Princess.” Rowyn corrected. “This dwarf was a legend, descendant of the King whom this city is named. It’s best not to delve into why he’s at where he’s at if you know what I mean.” “Well shit,” Rigel said, shifting as he stood. I silenced the conversation. “Let’s get into the tavern,” I commanded, “It’s really fucking cold.”

We entered the tavern and warm air greeted us like an old friend. I noticed an old dwarf at the counter, still dressed in his battle armor, with a massive battle axe embedded in the floor. “Morrigan, old friend!” I exclaimed. “Tch.” He replied, returning to his drink. “You aren’t an old friend, Thajvi.” “Old to me you ass.” I retorted in a joking tone, patting him on the back. “Let me suggest something.” He turned towards me. “Put the drink down and come sit with me, I brought a couple people for you to talk to.”

I managed to coax Morrigan into a booth. “Okay Taj,” he began, “What the fuck did you need to drag me over here for?” “These two, the elf and the tiefling, are hellish royalty from Neverwinter and they have some news,” I replied, gesturing to Rigel and Styx. “Well then, speak!” He demanded, obviously annoyed. Styx started to speak. “There is an evil lurking in Vieleute, and we are gathering a team of heroes to fight it. That includes you.” Morrigan laughed. “You are funny creatures. I am no hero, and I never again will be.” “Morrigan,” I pleaded, leaning onto the table. “You may not be a hero now but, we need you to try to be.”


	3. I Should've Stayed In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Chapter 3!  
> I procrastinated *WAY* too long with this one.
> 
> Enjoy my friends!!
> 
> ps. Rigel's POV

I couldn’t believe what was actually happening. I was in a foreign land, trying to convince an old, drunk dwarf to be a hero and trying not to stare at the fine piece of ass that was Rowyn Garrick. Pretty easy, being I’m blind, but still, I can assume. Her Ki-energy was strong and I presumed she was lovely. Rowyn was sitting just as annoyed as I, while my sister and the ranger tried to coax the old bastard.  
“Come on Morrigan.” Thajvi pleaded. “You have to join us. It is imperative to the existence of Vieleute as a whole.” “Helheim no,” Morrigan replied. “I refuse to go on adventures ever again.” “Fuck this.” Styx huffed, and she clocked him across the head. He dropped to the tabletop. “Easy, kidnapping is always the solution. Get something that’ll knock him out for awhile.” Thajvi tried to argue with her, coming up with at least ten other solutions, but Rowyn shone with an energy I had never felt before. It was wonderfully refreshing.  
While I was drooling over the gorgeous goblin girl Styx, with protest from Thajvi, had already packed and loaded Morrigan into the cart. “Are we going or not, you oversized lizard?” She whined, climbing into the cart. “That’s my line!” Rowyn interjected, helping strap the dwarf in. I stared blankly, as usual, and wandered over to the broken-down cart. “Now where are we going?” I asked. Styx never really let me look at the list, for obvious reasons, but she never told me. “Tabley,” Thajvi answered. “Looking for some paladin named Pidgeora, right?” “You are correct, ranger,” Styx replied. Her energy felt cool, as if she was speaking without hearing. “You can call be Thajvi, you know.” She looked back, a sense of sarcasm in her tone. “We are a team.” “I don’t know you.” Styx snapped coldly, lashing out at Thajvi. “You are not a name till I do.”  
There was minor conversation on the road to Tabley, mostly me trying to get to know Rowyn better. I didn’t understand my sister’s coldness towards Thajvi, usually, she is flirty and warm towards absolutely everyone. This was strange, almost alien of Styx, but I decided to leave my concerns for later. I instead turned my attention to the angel sitting next to me, listening intently to each and every one of her hair-raising tales. Racing through the Forest of Ela, home of the gnome city Jhoulierre, fighting bandits as a child. Training in bardic magic at the prestigious Zioda Bard Academy, double-majoring in flute and ukulele. Endless tales of mischief in Libidio, usually ending with being caught by Thajvi, the only ranger stationed there. I was so captivated by her stories that I didn’t even notice. We at last had arrived in the glistening, coastal paradise of Tabley, the City of Humans.  
It was magnificent. Buildings reaching for the sky, vendors at every corner, a white sand beach with a glittering ocean stretching out farther than the eye can see, definitely longer than I can. Our cart rolled into this perfect heavenly city and immediately I sensed the human we were searching for, though I didn’t really understand. There she was, a paladin stationed at the gate, sleeping soundly in modified armor while her partner stood stiff guard. Thajvi stopped the cart. “Pidgeora Marivalo!” Styx roared, magic seeping from her hands and entering the open mouth of the sleeping paladin. She woke and Styx withdrew her magic, “Yes, Pidgeon, that’s me, I’m awake.” She blubbered, her words spilling from her mouth. “What do you crazies want?” “We need a recruit for a team of heroes, an adventure away from here.” I piped, interrupting my dear sister. She looked up and loosely replied. “Yeah, cool, I’m down.”  
“Really?” We questioned in unison. “No other convincing necessary?” Rowyn asked, obviously deeply confused. She really needed no other convincing. “I mean Tabley gets boring when you’ve lived here your whole life, besides, the paradise is a cover-up,” Pidgeora remarked, leaning on the post of a nearby fence. “This place is a real shit-hole once you can lift the mask.” I stood in disbelief. Tabley was absolutely beautiful, I could sense it but, as soon as she told me it was all a masquerade, I could feel the negative energy seeping from every corner and back alley in the whole city.Then there was a pang of sadness, a wave of pain, a pinch of evil intent. “Styx?” I trembled, shaking where I stood. “Let’s get out of here, something isn’t right.” “Well then, Pidgeora-” “Pidge.” The human rudely piped as Thajvi was speaking. “I prefer to be called Pidge.” “Pidge.” Thajvi began. “Welcome to the team.” We were happy, almost finished recruiting, closer than ever to finding whatever darkness was plaguing Vieleute but, the adventure had already begun.


	4. Why Couldn't it Be Mini Golf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Styx's POV
> 
> Planning on writing some smutties maybe

The screech was horrifying, absolutely chilling. We heard it rise above the skyline and fill the air, fear snaking down our spines. The feeling was of absolute terror. We froze and looked at one another, confused and begging for answers with only looks. My brother was first to take action, using his sense as a guide to the source of the scream. We followed him through the maze of alleys in the glistening city, turn after turn, until he stopped. One after another we cringed at the ghastly scene before us. “P-please,” a voice stuttered, sobs entering the tone. “H-h-help us.”  
There were two planetary in the alley, a rock female sobbing uncontrollably with the blood-soaked body of a gas male in her arms, soaking her as well. Pidge jumped to attention and rushed to them. “It’ll be okay dear,” She crooned, a motherly tone to her voice. “I promise.” My brother walked over and knelt down. “I am a cleric,” He interjected, taking the body of the male onto his lap. “I’ll heal him.” PIdge began to ask the girl questions. “What’s your name honey?” she asked quietly, trying to calm the girl, who was devolving into hysterics. “C-Callisto Culp-p-pepper.” She managed to choke out her words. “Alright, and who is he?” “That’s my boyfriend, Aswin Loughty.” The girl was beginning to calm down and Pidge continued to question. “What happened here?” She inquired. “We were taking a stroll through the alleys,” Callisto began, “and all of a sudden this avariel woman swept down from the skies and sliced Aswin’s arm off. He wouldn’t stop bleeding, I-I-I thought he was dead.” She broke down into tears. Pidge cast a spell to put her to sleep and Callisto silently drifted off to dreamland.  
Meanwhile, Rigel was working tirelessly to save Aswin’s life, casting spell after spell to heal the bloody stub that used to be the planetary’s arm. He was binding and burning and trying to heal the wound till he sat back and wiped his brow. “I think I did it.” He breathed attempting to regulate himself. “He’s breathing.” I looked down and saw a mess of scars where Rigel had cauterized the wound. It was ugly but Aswin was alive and that’s what mattered. “Oi! Paladin!” I shouted, beckoning her over. “Wake the girl and tell her the boy’s alright!” Pidge obeyed, and carefully woke the sleeping Callisto. “Wake up Callisto!” She rejoiced, nudging the girl awake. Callisto slowly sat up and rubbed her face. “Um, hey babe?” Aswin shook, barely waving his hand, his other arm heavily bandaged. Callisto sprung up and ran to her love. “I can’t believe you’re alive!”  
Now the tearful reunion was great and all but, something really bothered me. I noticed that the whole time my brother was working that damn gnome wouldn’t leave his side, and once he had succeeded in saving the planetary, she offered him water and helped him recover. I’m his sister, that was my job, my job to make sure Rigel doesn’t over-exert his magic and get himself killed. Now this little shit was stealing my brother. Fantastic.  
While I was glaring and being unproductive everyone else got info on the mysterious avariel assaulter. Pidge snapped me back to reality and reported her findings. “So, Callisto informed me that the avariel is female with dark skin and a scarred face.” She said, counting the details on her fingers. “Also, Aswin told me that she has short curled hair as well, like a dark brown color.” I looked at my list of heroes and at the bottom there was one name left. ‘Jemma Zegal, Avariel Warlock, located on Avrizel.’ The very last hero and it just so happened to be Avariel. What a coincidence. “Oi, ranger!” I beckoned Thajvi over. “Yes, Styx?” She replied. “How long to Avrizel?” I questioned. “Is it far?” “About a days travel.” Thajvi answered, shifting her gaze to the cart we arrived in. “If we leave now we’ll get to the isle by nightfall.” “Well, gather everyone up.” I ordered, waving the ranger off. “I’ll prepare the cart.” I dashed away to the gate and heard the beckon calls of Thajvi, giving orders to follow me.  
The trip was horrible. We traveled for hours and i was stuck with the endless flirting and giggles from Rigel and that horrible runt. Aswin and Callisto, with the help of some magic, were peacefully sleeping and Pidge was up front with Thajvi. Oh, and lets not forget the dwarf, who was out like a light. He slept off a hangover the whole day. Disgusting. I, of course, was stuck in the back, dealing with casting sleeping spells and trying not to puke at the PDA show the two love-birds were putting on. It was a nauseating journey, for mostly me, but I was greatly relieved when we reached the west dock and boarded a boat to Avrizel.  
We reached the black sand shores of the Avariel Isle and Thajvi guided us to a nearby hotel. All of us were exhausted, especially the planetary, and Morrigan finally woke. “How much for a night?” Thajvi approached the desk, asking the gorgeous avariel woman. “50 pieces each.” She replied coldly, pulling her shimmering hair into a ponytail. I rushed to the desk. “Maybe I can lighten the price for a night?” I whispered, a husk to my tone. “I could stay with you and lift 50 pieces from the total? What’s your name darling?” The avariel woman blushed, twirling her glistening hair in her hand. “S-sure! I-I’ll lower the t-total.” She stuttered, attempting to regain her composure. “And it’s Adrie.” I slipped over the counter and everyone booked their rooms. No surprise, Rigel and the runt went off together.


End file.
